


Creepy Maricruz

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Creepy Maricruz [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, The Grudge (US Movies)
Genre: Bullying, Cemeteries, F/F, Ghosts, Mean Girls, Mexican Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 08:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14516712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Frida helps a ghost girl named Maricruz scare a mean girl for what she did.





	Creepy Maricruz

Maricruz: Hello [Frida screams] I was getting tired of hearing you sing and talk to yourself. 

Frida: W-who are you?! 

Maricruz: I am Maricruz and i see you [Frida gulps]. An example, [Flashbacks to the cemetery] our teacher scare us with a urban legend. [The classmates were seen scared] Our peers were terrified. [Maricruz's ghost appear behind Frida while Manny was scared] But you were just excited to see a ghost like me. 

Frida: [gasp] You mean......

Maricruz: Legend has it whoever put me to rest after i died.

Frida: [sniffles] That was sad.

Maricruz: I need your help Frida.

Frida: [Gasps] “I need your help”! The four words guaranteed to stir the passionate heart of any human nina. I’d be happy to help! 

Maricruz: Let's Do it

[Later]

[A mean girl named Jessica with blonde hair and wears a school uniform who was walking to a cemetery]

Jessica: Stupid Ms Hupida and her story about a ghost girl who was murdered by mean girls. [heard a ghostly moan] What is that? Aaaah!!! [pants] [thunder crash] [zombies burst from the ground] Aaaah [calls her parents] Hello Mother Father Save me!!!!

Maricruz: That's what she gets! [give Frida a high-five]


End file.
